On this our wedding day
by equine02
Summary: On his wedding day to Uhura, Spock reflects on his past, and the events leading up to this day. WARNING: Mild spoilers to ST Beyond. NOTE: No favorite Russian Ensigns were harmed in the making of this, but we all still miss him. In dedication to the little guy.
1. Preparation

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, guys. If I did, Bones would be the main character, not Jimmy-boy.**

Spock swallowed this new feeling, this light, elated fluttering in his side, where his logical heart beat steadily. He was out of his science officer blues, and in a black formal jumpsuit, with charcoal grey accents. Sulu had gladly offered to provide a flower for his breast pocket, but Spock politely declined. He thought the suit was logical as it was.

"Nervous, Green-Guy?" Bones tapped him on the shoulder. Spock watched as the doctor mentally assessed him.

"The state of nervousness is not one a Vulcan allows himself to- "

"-and yet here we are, me dressed up in silicone pajamas, Jim Kirk looking like a Space Jockey in a bathrobe, and you shaking like a daisy. You should see Chekov- that kid has never worn a suit like this before, I can guarantee it. I'll bet when this is all over he'll poor Vodka on it and burn it. If you can burn this stuff…... what is it anyway?" McCoy pinched the hem between two fingers, it's almost liquid material sliding easily back into place when he dropped it.

"Amadrinonox Palcarbinate. Plant based, local to Vulcan."

"Uh oh, Jim, he's not talkin' in full sentences. He's got nerves!" Bones rocked on his heels, gloating.

At the mention of his Captain's name, Spock turned neatly and offered Jim a blank expression, which the doctor translated as a happy face on seeing his best friend.

"Captain."

"Spock, who died?"

"Captain? I believe Admiral Connter recently passed away- "

"An expression, Spock. And its Jim. You're getting married, not buried. Smile."

Spock's features lightened into the sad equivalent of a Vulcan smile. McCoy's palm met his forehead in a smack, "Good God, what will the wedding holos look like?"

Spock's acute hearing picked up footsteps in the hallway.

Chekov, Sulu, Scotty, and Keenser all stepped lightly into the room.

"We bring you Wodka," Said Chekov, cradling his package gently, like a baby. Jim winced, seeing the poor kid's fingernail marks on his wrists, raw from the strangely textured suit.

"An' good news- yer bride got intae the dress without breakin' anythin'!" Scotty quietly added as an afterthought, "too important!" Keenser gave Spock a once over, and nodded grumpily. He was hating this suit.

"That is good news." Spock said. He felt a pressure behind his eyes he rarely felt before. Kirk noticed his silent struggle and motioned everybody out of the room, saying, "I hear they've got those great Andorian Seltzers in the rec room…"

Only Bones remained.

"Hey, Spock. You gonna be okay?"

" _Okay…_ has multiple meanings."

Bones deflated. "Listen, you green blooded…. Vulcan- you've got the whole world ahead of you… more, actually. You got all of the galaxy! I mean… Listen, ten years ago, I thought I had everything. Daughter, wife, big house, happy with my work. And my world fell apart because I…" he choked on spit and lack of air. Bones took an exaggerated breath, "'cause I forgot to keep loving, and I let what I thought was my duty get in the way of my real purpose. Don't forget to love her, Spock. You… You're a good man, Spock. I mean it. I really do. Tell me if you need anything. I'll be with the guys in the rec room."

"Doctor?"

McCoy paused in the doorway.

"Why did you tell me that?"

"Because nobody told me."

Spock thought he saw a tear trailing down McCoy's jaw. He'd never seen the doctor cry. Leonard Horatio McCoy had lost hundreds of patients, faced the death of his friends and himself alike, and here, at Spock's wedding, was the first time he shed a tear in public. Now he quickly wiped it away.

"Dammit! Now you got me crying!" And he stormed off down the hall in a somehow pleasant way, cursing. A familiar way, thought Spock, sitting next to the bottle of Vodka. He let something grace his lips, a tiny angle of, well, joy.

Ambassador Spock had recently died. And yet, for the second time since his death, Spock was smiling, almost laughing. A holo-copy of the picture taken of the crew in their old age was tucked in his shirt, where a Vulcan's heart was. It had been with Ambassador Spock's things. A corner of it touched the forming scar where a large piece of something unidentifiable had pierced his skin and caused him to almost bleed out; it had almost ended his life a few months ago. Still it hurt when he stretched or sneezed. He barely remembered his scream when McCoy had yanked it out and cauterized the wound, and yet it was as fresh in his mind as a day many years ago on Vulcan, when his father spoke of paths to be chosen. His pain, his two collapses. Revealing to McCoy his plans to leave Starfleet, and even his laughter, although 'Bones' had quickly made Spock lay down after that episode. And then Kirk, asking what they should do next, as Spock lay there bleeding and in immense pain. His commanding officer. His friend. His brother, even, for whom he'd gladly lay down his life. When he'd met the cocky man as a cadet, he hadn't liked him much at all, even if his negative feelings were illogical. When Kirk had saved their lives by facing a painful and slow death from radiation poisoning, Spock had cried his first tears since the destruction of Vulcan, and felt such an immense anger burning at him that no emotion became unsuited for his disposal. And when Kirk was brought back to life, and made his speech at the memorial, "Space, the final frontier; these are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise…" He'd felt that pressure at the back of his eyes, in his throat. In his side, where his heart was.

He heard the sound of boots moving down the hallway, and looked up at the time. Nearly a half an hour had passed in his musings.

"Is the vulcan _bride_ ready?" McCoy joked, slightly drunk on Andorian Seltzer. He dumped a cup of water on his head and smiled brightly at Spock.

"Lieutenant Uhura is currently waiting for her music to start," Jim motioned for Spock to step out into the hallway. "We're waiting for you." His electric blue eyes sparkled.

Once Spock was on the bridge, which had been transformed into a suitable place for a wedding, he stood in front of the large window that gave a view of millions of great gems in the sky, with Sollisdrann III's faint green atmosphere glowing around the silver planet, it's picturesque rings encircling, suspended gracefully in nothing but stars. Jim stood to the side, with Bones, Chekov, Sulu, Scotty, and finally Keenser flanking the best man. A Vulcan official, who was not entirely opposed to an untraditional wedding, was to perform the ceremony. Spock looked at Bones, who was still slightly intoxicated. The doctor winked. He looked at Jim, who smiled, giving Spock a look that said, "Relaaaaax!"

Spock embraced the warm feeling inside him and allowed for his own small smile, looking up as music began to play, and the doors to the bridge slid open.

 **Please review! I'd love to hear what you think. Usually I don't ship Uhura and Spock, but it fit for the story.**


	2. Dance with me

**Hello everyone! Wow, I'm so thrilled by the response to this one! Over 600 views in the first few days it was posted! Thank you guys so much!**

 **So a lot of people wanted me to ship Scotty with Jaylah, and a lot of people wanted me to ship Chekov with Jaylah, and one person thought it would be funny/cute if I shipped** _ **Keenser**_ **with Jaylah (not so sure about that one! It would be really funny, tho) Well since this story is in dedication to Anton Yelchin, I'm shipping Chaylah! (is that their ship name? I hope (coughs sheepishly). Doesn't sound right. Anyway, there you go! (By the way, I made up Jaylah's language, so it's not gospel, just my imagination)**

 **Thanks to all my reviewers, you know who you are!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, don't make any money off em, cause I don't own em.**

Nyota Uhura should have been nervous. Except that she wasn't. It sort of scared her, and sort of calmed her, which, after some thought on her part, was completely ironic.

Her sister Ruala was so thrilled to be aboard the enterprise she could hardly stop talking. Yada yada yada yada yada. All last night, all this morning. Jaylah was annoyed, but kept it to herself. She was more curious than anything. That was probably because she'd never been to a human wedding. Well, human and Vulcan. Weddings on her planet were simple and quick, made strong by their straightforwardness. They didn't wear fluffy white dresses, or bother with little silver bands on their fingers. And they certainly didn't take this long to get ready for. As it was, the Enterprise had been preparing for weeks for the reception alone. Fresh, replicated food was scheduled to be beamed up, ranging from Vulcan, to African, to Gluten-free. Jaylah showed Uhura how to fix her hair into the loose, old-earth bun that she had seen her roommate at the Academy wear. The sides were loose and whips came out as little curls. Uhura, by the time she had gotten into the dress, had broken one vase, two rose bouquets-which were quickly replaced- and one of her heels.

"I'll go barefoot." She decided. Ruala looked amused.

"I do not know what is 'barefoot.'" Jaylah told them. Her white face flushed slightly blue.

"It's when you don't wear any shoes."

" _Agoish brema s'om shleemach._ My sister and I would go…. Barefoot. At home."

"What does 'Agoish brema-'" Uhura failed to pronounce the words, and let out a sad, helpless smile. "That first thing you said, what does it mean?"

Jaylah spewed out the words again at top speed again, "it means… I to…" she thought, "to make sense of…. Something. To…"

"To understand?" Ruala asked.

"No, it does not mean to stand under something."

"That's not what she meant," laughed Uhura. Ruala's watch buzzed, and suddenly Nyota was all nerves. "That's the timer, isn't it? Is it time to go out already?"

"Calm down, crazy. That's the twenty-minute warning." Ruala shook her head. "Here is your 'something borrowed.'" She placed something small and shiny in her sister's hand.

"Something borrowed?" Jaylah asked.

"Yes, when humans get married, there is an old rhyme, a tradition. It goes, 'Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue."

"What is the something old, something new, and something blue?" Asked the alien, puzzled.

"Glad you asked, allow me to show you." She tapped her sister, and Uhura hopped up onto the bed. "Something old- "she tapped Uhura's three hair clips with diamond settings which sat on the dresser, "-something new- "she tapped a bracelet, "-it's called a bracelet, from me! You saw the 'something borrowed.' Earrings. They're Aunt Lureah's. And we don't have something blue yet."

"E _recheveg lo'o joshaeoix sevay?_ "

"What now?"

"The…. Uh, it is… you know it, the container? Crashed?"

"You mean the vase? Oh yeah, it is blue. But I can't carry a smashed vase down the alter."

"You could put a piece in the hem of your dress?" Ruala suggested.

"I could, but then I'd have to sew it back up, and we don't have time. Spock is probably waiting."

"Ugh, Vulcan's are ridiculously prompt, aren't they? I don't know how you do it, sis."

Nyota rolled her eyes, smiling.

Jaylah had an idea, "You could but a blue ribbon around your flowers."

"Perfect," Ruala, much to the surprise of the alien, hugged Jaylah, "you're a lifesaver!""I do not know what is a lifesaver." But this time, she was smiling.

* * *

He was going to burn this suit when this was all over. Chekov stood impatiently, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Maybe it wasn't the clothes he was worried about. Not even the wedding. But he was a little concerned about someone else. What would he look like when she- the doors slid open. Chekov saw Jim stiffen into a more formal posture, lifting his chin, grinning cockishly.

"'ere comes Jaylah!" whispered Scotty, wiggling his eyebrows at Chekov. The ensign blushed madly.

He almost forgot to look up, but when he did, there was Jaylah, looking a little tense. She was dressed in a lovely blue gown that flowed to the floor, and though she seemed uncomfortable too, she looked brilliant. Her hair was down, with small, foreign blue flowers tucked in it. He was both disappointed and relieved when she didn't look his way, but took her place on the other side. Chekov tried to pay attention, but his thoughts wandered back to her every time he tried to concentrate. Then came Ruala, looking spunky and way too excited. Her long chocolate hair swung neatly, almost identical to how Uhura's looked when she brushed it out, except it was wavy and thicker. Scotty grinned at her, and Chekov could have sworn he saw the bride's sister blushing. While Bones rolled his eyes, Sulu was quietly laughing at them all.

And then came Nyota. She was breathtaking beyond words. Even Jim Kirk seemed surprised. Her lovely face was framed with wisps of hair, and her gown flowed around her like a cloud. Spock let out a breath.

Though she should have been excited, there were tears pressing at the backs of her eyes, for she walked alone.

 _I guess_ , she thought, _I had always wanted Dad to walk me down the aisle._

Her father had died when she was twelve in a shuttle accident. Even on her wedding day, was the world so cruel that she would have to walk alone?

But she felt an arm loop through her own and startled, looking up into the all too Vulcan eyes. She didn't remember them ever being so tinted with that funny human emotion called love- the kind that only a father can have.

"Amanda walked alone too," said Sarek. "I would never want that for the wife of my son."

She smiled at him, now crying for a different reason, while Spock simply stared in raw amazement at his Father, who walked next to his bride-to-be, compassion and joy radiating off the both of them. Even if Sarek's face did not show it.

Jaylah watched too. She felt eyes on her, and looked up into Chekov's excited and slightly bashful green eyes. He looked away quickly, and Jaylah smiled to herself for the first time in what felt like forever. She didn't stop smiling till long after the "I do's" had been said.

* * *

"Would you like to dance?"

She looked up at Chekov. Others around them had grabbed partners and were dancing on the floor. Even Spock had let his wife drag him up there to dance a waltz, which looked good with his toothpick-straight posture, and Nyota's elegant figure swaying to the same beat.

"This music is… slow."

"I haf an idea."

He walked off, and disappeared into a crown of more than slightly drunk Ensigns. The song ended.

She didn't see him come back, but heard a familiar sound which brought her feet to tap lightly. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned around.

"Now would you like to dance, Jaylah?" Chekov's eyes were bright. Jim had already grabbed a pretty red-haired ensign and was twirling her around with a little too much enthusiasm. Bones was flirting with another blue shirt, Scotty with Ruala, and Nyota was trying to show Spock how to dance to a song like this one.

"It is the song!" she was amazed he remembered. "Why did you turn it on only for me?"

"Well," he blushed, leading her to the dance floor, "I like ze beats and shouting."

 **Fin!**

 **Tell me what you think! I am willing to do a sequel if you really want me to, but I need feedback, so don't be afraid to tell me your honest opinion! Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
